Some embodiments described herein relate generally to the methods and apparatus for a single media player simultaneously incorporating multiple different multimedia streams for linked content.
Traditional news/entertainment programs provide multimedia presentations of curated content from professional content providers and presented by paid professional presenters/anchors. Said another way, current news programs produce content in-house, or select third party content to present on a television or online program. Current news programs do not, however, currently produce programs that consist predominantly of curated professional quality amateur submissions that were submitted in response to a request.
Desktop based media players (e.g., Windows Media Player, etc.) and Web-based media players (e.g., Vimeo, etc.) offer a platform for professional and amateurs to produce media for public viewing. Such media, however, is not curated into a coherent program prior to presentation to the public, nor do the media players offer multiple related streams to bring together directly related content.
Accordingly, a need exists for media player that simultaneously incorporates more than one stream for linked content.